Secrets
by Mr.legoman
Summary: Hiyoko investigates her sister's cabin trying to find an answer to her question.


Hiyoko Saionji peaked out of her cabin's door to check to see if the coast was clear and groaned with annoyance at what she saw. Sonia and Gundham were standing in front of Sonia's cabin holding hands and talking softly with each other. Hiyoko groaned again and silently shut the door. Of all the people blocking her path, of course, it would be the love birds. She had half a mind to yell at them to move but that wouldn't accomplish anything and might ruin her plan.

The plan she reminded herself was on a tight schedule and could very well fall apart at any moment if Mahiru decided to return to her cabin.

So with nothing better to do Hiyoko waited for the two holding hands to move on. She began to think over her plan one more time to reassure herself that she did indeed have a plan. For the past three days, she had pretended to be sick to get out of her work, not only because she didn't want to do it, and also not just for the attention. Both had been nice, having Mahiru look after her while she could order Hajime and Pig Barf about felt nice, but for this moment. So she could sneak into Mahiru's cabin when everyone was away, supposed to be anyways. She checked again and let out a curse when she saw the two hadn't moved at all.

Hiyoko briefly considered playing sick for another day, it would give her more time to sneak into Mahiru's cabin and Mahiru would be forced to spend more time with her. As tempting as the thought was Hiyoko knew it wouldn't work. She had been pushing her luck with her act and sooner or later Pig Barf would grow a spine and tell Mahiru she was acting or Mahiru would just figure it out on her own.

To get her mind off her thoughts, Hiyoko checked outside and was relieved to see the two lovers moving away. Hiyoko watched the two with open disgust from the safety of her cabin. Couldn't those two get a room, one preferably nowhere near here. The two finally left and Hiyoko made her move, quickly running across the small distance between her cabin and Mahiru's cabin. Thanks to her bribe with the silly rabbit, the door was unlocked and Hiyoko swiftly made her way inside.

The cabin was just like she had last seen it, over two weeks ago. Tidy, organized, and plenty of photos all over the place. As she walked inside and shut the door, Hiyoko smiled as she looked at her sister's handy work. Some of the photos were what you expected from a photographer. Photos of static images a sunset, a sunrise, trees, flowers. They were all great photos taken with a professionals skill. Then Hiyoko saw the other photos, Mahiru's real talent, photos of people smiling. Hiyoko looked at them for a few seconds before she remembered her goal and mission. She shook herself, locked the door, and got to work.

She first checked the places that she would hide something, under the bed, in between the mattress and bed frame, and in the closet. All of which had nothing unusual about them. Hiyoko then noticed the nightstand by the bed which had three photos resting on it. She quickly snatched them up and looked them over.

The first oddly was of Hajime, he was bent down posing with an awkward smile on his face, next to a sandcastle, which was rather lopsided. Hiyoko chuckled at the photo, Hajime was great to vent too, but he was terrible at building sandcastles. She set the photo back down and looked over the next. This too put a smile on her face because it was a photo of herself. In the photo, she was sneaking up on pig barf and about to throw a toy spider at her. Hiyoko had been mad at Mahiru for taking the photo at first, it had warned the trash of Hiyoko and ruined the prank. Looking at the photo now, Hiyoko was glad Mahiru had taken it. It was a great photo that really gave off life.

Hiyoko stared at the photo reminiscing not just about that day, but all the days and moments they'd hung out with one another. Hiyoko pulling pranks on the other islanders or just enjoying a picnic and squashing all of the Mr. Ants that showed up. They always used to hang out sometimes alone, sometimes with the other girls, and sometimes although rarely even with Hajime. Now, however, they hardly hung out. Oh sure, there were mealtimes and the days they worked on the same island, but on their free days, they would hardly meet. And Mahiru would never explain why she wouldn't hang out, she would just change the subject or just awkwardly dismiss the question. That's why Hiyoko had done this, she wanted to find something, anything to explain why her sister was avoiding her. Her mind whispered dark thoughts, betrayal, and treachery but Hiyoko did her best to ignore those thoughts. There was a reasonable explanation for all this, like maybe Mahiru was being blackmailed by someone on the island or maybe the real Mahiru had been replaced by an imposter or-

Hiyoko shook herself, she needed to focus on her mission, she needed to find the answer. So she set her photo down and looked at the next photo. The next photo was another one Hiyoko recognized and remembered once she saw it, it was of Mahiru, Hajime, and herself standing in front of the gate to the amusement park island. All three of them smiling and holding up the peace sign. Hiyoko wiped a tear from her eye as more memories came back to her. They had spent the entire day on the island riding rides, winning prizes, and genuinely enjoying themselves. It had been one of Hiyoko's favorite days on this island, and she thought back to it fondly. Especially now that Mahiru had been avoiding her these past few days.

Hiyoko set the photo down and glanced at all three at once. Why keep these close by Hiyoko wondered. Her photo and their trip made sense. Mahiru was her sister, of course, she would have her photo near her and of course, their trip photo was a great keepsake to remember a fun day. So then why was Hajime's photo here?

Hiyoko's first thought was so ridiculous she had to laugh at it, Mahiru had a crush on Hajime. She shook her head at the thought. Mahiru had to have better standards than Hajime, sure he was a good listener and he was incredibly helpful, but having a crush on Hajime was like... Hiyoko couldn't think of a proper comparison but she still objected to the thought.

Hiyoko set the three photos down with a grouchy sigh. That had been a nice trip down memory lane but it told her nothing. She needed to find answers and now she was just wasting time. "You have your answer," a thought echoed in Hiyoko's mind. "You're just choosing to ignore it."

"That wasn't an answer," Hiyoko said aloud. She quickly glanced back at the photos on the nightstand and flipped over Hajime's photo. His smile, Hiyoko felt was mocking her. Hiyoko glanced at Mahiru's bed, more specifically the pillows. She lifted both and found nothing underneath them. "Dang it Mahiru," she cursed growing angry. "Can't you hide things in the obvious places."

Hiyoko was just about to walk away from the bed when she decided to check the photos on the nightstand again. She first looked at the amusement park photo and tried to recall more of that day. She remembered that they were originally going to go by themselves but then Hajime had shown up. Why? It had been Mahiru, she had suggested that they would need someone to carry their stuff. She had been insistent Hiyoko remembered. But did that really mean anything? So, Mahiru had been a tad insistent did that mean that something had gone on between the two. Not on its own but it was starting to present an unpleasant picture.

Hiyoko glared at the photo of Hajime, with hesitation she turned the photo over. Hajime's awkward smile still seemed oddly mocking but she did her best to ignore it and looked at the rest of the photo. It was taken on a beach, obviously, and judging by the lighting it was during the day. So, she thought as she looked over the photo, Mahiru had just come across Hajime and taken his photo, nothing too abnormal. Yet why was his photo on the dresser and what was this uneasy feeling growing inside her?

Hiyoko paused. Her heart was beating rapidly now and she was starting to sweat. And a chilling thought began to echo around in her head. Hajime was dating Mahiru. She tried to laugh the thought away just like before but they kept persisting.

There has to be something that disproves this. Hiyoko thought in near panic. Mahiru should have other photos somewhere. Like in a scrapbook! She leaped from the bed and rushed around the room searching for the scrapbook or other photos of Hajime, creating a small mess as she did. Like her initial search, Hiyoko found nothing out of the ordinary. Then when she was checking Mahiru's desk, she found what she was looking for, Mahiru's scrapbook. She immediately flipped open the book and began flipping through the pages as fast as she could. The first few pages were nothing, just random photos of the islanders there were some group shots, but nothing Hiyoko particularly cared about. Then came the photos of herself, and using all of her will power Hiyoko kept turning the pages. The next set was more of the same, more group shots with some solo shots of another islander as well. Hiyoko was just about to turn to the next page when she recognized a pattern. Whenever Hajime was in the photo, he would become the center focus of the shot. Hiyoko started to examine the shots more closely now hoping the pattern was just her imagination.

It wasn't. As she examined each of the photos containing Hajime, the pattern continued. Then the next page confirmed Hiyoko's growing fear. The next page was dedicated to Hajime. Each photo on the page showed a form of Hajime smiling, some were he was obviously aware of the camera while some he seemed unaware at all. Okay, Hiyoko thought to herself. Mahiru has a crush on Hajime, no big deal. So she may have a bad taste in guys and be a bit of a stalker, no big deal, she tried to reason. But thoughts of that photo of Hajime building a sandcastle still bothered her. So with rising nervousness, Hiyoko turned the page and nearly let out a scream of alarm. The next page had only two photos on it. Both of Hajime and both completely destroyed any doubt Hiyoko had about Mahiru and Hajime, and whether or not they were dating.

The first photo was of Hajime, he was sitting on a blanket and setting up what looked like a picnic. The other was a photo of both Mahiru and Hajime that seemed like they were at the hotel's restaurant. Both photos didn't prove they were dating but combined with their behavior and that other photo of Hajime, it all began to make sense.

The first thing Hiyoko felt was slight disgust at the thought. Picturing the two holding hands and being in love was ridiculous and gross. Then she fell into complete and utter confusion. The two of them were together and avoiding her for some reason and hiding the fact. But why? Mahiru wouldn't keep something like this to herself. She, of course, tell people, and Hiyoko being her sister should have been the first person told. So why wouldn't Mahiru speak about it? Then Hiyoko realized the answer, Hajime.

Hajime had stolen her best friend and sister away then had probably forced her to keep silent. Hiyoko knew that the thought was ridiculous yet, the thought seemed to answer her question. Hajime might not be elite, but he wasn't that much of a creep. Then another chilling thought struck her. What if Hajime had only hung out with her just to impress Mahiru. He had acted nice and listened to her all to get Mahiru to notice him. This thought did make some grim type of sense. Why would he want to hang out with her when all she did was yell and complain at him? He had used her and when he was done, he left her. Could she really blame him?

Yes, yes, she could. Anger surged up inside Hiyoko then. How dare he, and how dare Mahiru. Both of them were at fault for this, maybe Mahiru a little less but still at fault. Hiyoko felt like tossing the scrapbook, but she managed to control herself enough to instead slam it back on the desk. How DARE THEY! Hiyoko fumed. How could they hide this from her! Why would they keep this from her? Then another thought struck her. There had to be something else, some specific reason why they would not tell her. Then Hiyoko felt like she knew the answer. They were mocking her. It made sense, both of them were swapping stories about her, and they were bonding over how much they hated her.

Hiyoko tried to hold onto her rage, but it was slipping and she could feel her sadness growing beneath it.

Then she heard them, Hajime and Mahiru, their voices coming to Hiyoko picked herself up. Her rage burned inside her still but it now was becoming overwhelmed by her sadness. Hiyoko left, not bothering to shut the door behind her. She trudged along to her cabin but hesitated outside. Her own cabin felt too obvious of a place to hide. They would check there first and Hiyoko had lost her energy to confront them. She wanted to be alone and not be bothered by them and their lies.

So, looking down at her feet she moved on toward the empty cabin. That was a good place, Hiyoko reasoned. A nice place to be alone.

When she first walked in, she was relieved to see that it was empty. She cautiously walked further in, deciding the best place would be the dining room. That was another mistake. As she pushed open the door, Hiyoko saw Mikan cleaning in the corner. Hiyoko tried to slip back away but the Pig Barf must have heard her because she turned from her task to stare at Hiyoko. "Oh, Hiyoko," she said with a shaky smile. "Ho...How ar.e y..ou?" Hiyoko scowled at her and tried to hide her sadness with anger, which failed.

"Hiyoko a...re yo...u okay?" Pig Barf said as she stopped her cleaning and walked toward. Hiyoko turned away from her. "None of your business!" she shouted. "Just go and clean up this trash up. You…you... Just leave me ALONE!" She looked and saw Mikan hesitate for a minute moved but to her surprise and annoyance Pig Barf didn't do as ordered. The trash woman moved forward toward Hiyoko, concern on her face. Dang it, Hiyoko thought as she made to run away. She had forgotten that the other islanders had been encouraging Pig Barf to be less subservient and to grow a backbone.

Hiyoko only managed to take a few steps before she felt Pig Barf's hand on her shoulder. "Hiyoko," Pig Barf started. "What's wrong, I'm your friend. You can talk to me." Hiyoko tried to shake off her but her grip was like iron or maybe Hiyoko was just too weak. The more Hiyoko struggled, the more her frustration and sadness grew. Finally Hiyoko tried to let out a scream of insults that instead came out as an unintelligible sob and fell to her knees.

Hiyoko tried to speak but just another sob came out. Pig Barf knelt beside her then and placed a comforting hand on her. After a long moment, Hiyoko gained control of herself again and managed to tell Pig Barf everything. All of what she discovered and what it obviously meant. She didn't know why she was telling all this to Pig Barf but she did, she even mentioned her plan and pretending to be sick. When she was done, Hiyoko sniffed and remained silent, waiting for Pig Barf's mocking laugh or some snide comment. Instead, the other girl hugged her, which surprised Hiyoko. "It's ok," Mikan said. "It will be okay."

Betrayed by her slave and comforted by this trash, is this the worst day or what. However, Hiyoko didn't pull away, she did feel somewhat better about the whole thing. When she felt the tears subside, Hiyoko sniffed again and wiped her nose onto Mikan's apron. "They're both stupid," Hiyoko said after a moment, once the silence had gone on for too long. "They lied and avoided me all to keep some dumb secret, the traitors.

Mikan made a face and seemed to be trying to choose her words very carefully. "Hiyoko," the nurse said after a lengthy pause. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course, I do," Hiyoko snapped. "They're mocking me behind my back."

Another pause before, Mikan spoke again. "But do you know for sure, I mean you didn't see or hear them so maybe you're just…

She trailed off but Hiyoko could guess what she would suggest, that Hiyoko herself was being paranoid. Hiyoko shook her head. "I'm not paranoid. It's just why else would the two hang out so secretly unless to mock me."

"Well, maybe," Mikan suggested. "It doesn't have to do with you. Maybe they're just in love." Hiyoko rolled her eyes in objection. She stuck her tongue out at the very idea of romance. "If that's all it is then why not just tell me, huh. Why would they hide it?"

Mikan paused for a minute then spoke up with her answer. "What if, they thought you would object and be angry at them. I mean you mock Gundham and Sonia openly and we all know what you say about Akane and Nekomaru."

Hiyoko laughed and was about to object when she thought about it. Ok so maybe she did mock and rant about the other two couples but that didn't mean Mahiru and Hajime would… Again her thoughts trailed off as another realization came forward. She had ranted a lot to both Mahiru and Hajime about her dislike of the couples. So maybe they thought Hiyoko hated all couples.

She gave the statement more thought and began to realize that Mikan may have a point, a very small point.

"That doesn't excuse them hiding it," Hiyoko said aloud and Mikan bobbed her head in agreement.

"So what will you do next?" Mikan asked. "Maybe you should talk to them. Find out why they did what they did."

Hiyoko considered that for a moment. She did want to find out what the two were doing and why, but a part of her wanted to avoid the two like the plague and never see them again.

And Another part wanted to prank them for the rest of their time on this stupid island.

She could spend the rest of her time on the island, pranking those two and making their lives miserable, then she could continue once they left the island. That sounded lonely, Hiyoko realized. How long would she keep her pranks on them up? Indefinitely? She looked over to Mikan who still looked a bit worried. Hiyoko sighed. "I'll talk to them." Mikan brightened and let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. Do I need to come with you?"

"No, I'll do it myself." Hiyoko paused then hesitantly added. "Thanks a lot, Mikan." Then she ran off before Mikan could reply.

She didn't have to go far the two of them. They were on the second floor of the hotel, sitting across from one another. Hiyoko rolled her eyes and marched over to them. Hajime noticed her first and nearly choked on his sandwich when he spotted her. Mahiru looked worriedly at Hajime then she looked over and spotted Hiyoko then Mahiru's eyes nearly bugged out in surprise. Hiyoko chuckled to herself at the sight, she would have taken a photo if she could. She reached the table just as the two recovered from their shock. She pulled up a chair before either of them could fully object. She sat in her chair and waited.

"Oh, Hiyoko," Mahiru said as Hiyoko sat down. "Are you feeling better?"

Hiyoko just nodded then looked over at Hajime. "Huh," Hiyoko said. "I didn't realize you two were so close."

Another flash of startlement crossed Hajime's face then they both of them tried to speak at once. "We're really not that close."

"I just sat down to talk to her like a minute ago."

Hiyoko glanced at Hajime's plate which disproved his own statement as for Mahiru's, Hiyoko had other ways to disprove that. "Oh, that's odd then."

The two of them shared a look then Mahiru asked, "What's odd."

"Oh, if just the pictures?" Hiyoko said and as they absorbed that Hiyoko snatched an uneaten roll, off Hajime's plate. He frowned at her but didn't object. Both of them seemed to grow worried, Hiyoko allowed herself a little smile. She hoping to draw this out a bit watch the two of them squirm as they slowly learned that Hiyoko knew their secret. Unfortunately, Mahiru had already figured it out. "She knows."

Hajime mouth opened in surprise then he looked over and studied Hiyoko too. He too sighed. "You're right."

"How did you know," Hiyoko pouted a little annoyed her plan was already ruined. "That look in your eye," Mahiru explained.

Hajime nodded. "It's the same look when you're about to pull a prank on Mikan."

All three of them were silent for a moment then at nearly the same time both Hajime and Mahiru spoke up. "We're sorry, Hiyoko." Then they continued to talk at the same time explaining things Hiyoko had more or less figured out. Hiyoko munched on her roll and listened nodding along to their talk. When they were finished they both let out relieved sighs. "You don't look too surprised," Mahiru observed. Hiyoko shrugged. "I knew most of that already. I figured the rest out with Mik- by myself." There was no reason to mention how Mikan had helped her, although both seemed to guess at that fact already. Before they could bring that up Hiyoko wanted to hit them with another surprise. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to hide this from me." They both stared at her in pure shock, eyes wide mouths a gap.

Hiyoko didn't try to hide her smile at seeing their reactions.

"Jeez, all that worrying for nothing," Mahiru said with another sigh.

"You're taking this rather well," Hajime pointed out cautiously. "I thought you'd be more… angry."

"Oh, I am mad," Hiyoko said calmly as she munched on her roll. The looks of dumb surprise from the two almost made Hiyoko laugh aloud. She did her best to hide her grin by taking another bite of the roll. "You two have lied and have been avoiding me for three weeks." She fixed them with a look before they could complain. "I think I deserve some compensation."

"She's right," Mahiru said. "We do need to make this up to her."

Hajime looked like he was going to object then thought better of it. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what do you have in mind.'

Hiyoko smiled. Several ideas came to mind. This was going to be fun.

A/N: Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this work. Anyways, Have a good Night/Day/Life.


End file.
